Not thinking
by AAB
Summary: Sometimes things seem to just happen between two people. .


**Without thinking**

It was just a regular Monday evening. He had come to her to discuss a plea bargain. But he seemed absent minded, distracted by his own thoughts.  
"What are you thinking?" she finally asked.  
"Nothing," he said. Then he hesitated for a moment, and added "About fraternization rules."  
Mac chilled inside. She didn't want to know, not really, but asked anyway "Are you thinking about asking a co-worker for a date?"  
"Yes." He shrugged. "But maybe not. I don't know whether she will accept, anyway."  
Without thinking Mac whispered "I would."  
Surprised he turned towards her. "You would?"  
Mac nodded nervously. There hadn't been the slightest indication he had meant her. In fact, they had been friends for years now and there was no indication at all he saw her as more than 'good old Mac'. She glanced shyly at his face.  
Harm licked his suddenly dry lips.  
"What about next Friday?" he croaked.  
"Okay," she answered, making it sound casual, at the same time feeling her heart pound in her throat.  
He nodded and was that relief she saw on his face? "I'll let you know what time, okay? And do you have any preferences what to do?"  
"Why don't you surprise me?" Somehow she was afraid ask too much. 

It wasn't long after that when he started to leave. In the door he hesitated for the briefest of moments, then pulled her in a hug, kissing the crown of her head. She melted against him. Suddenly she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving.  
"Stay," she sighed without another thought.  
She felt a shock go through his body and he held her at a little distance so he could see her face. Her eyes were wide open and it was clear she was as surprised and shocked as he about what she had said.  
"You're sure?" Harm finally asked.  
Mutely Mac nodded.  
He stepped back into the apartment and closed the door with a kick of his foot. The 'bang' made them both jump. 

_Three weeks later  
_ The date never happened.  
Not because of him, or her for that matter, but because of work interfering. That morning Harm was summoned to the Admiral's office and told he was to go on a TAD, to be stationed on the submarine Jacksonville for at least three weeks. Which was as long as their current mission but could easily be expanded up till four to five weeks. Some irregularities had happened and it would be Harm's job to find out who was behind them. Due to the fact it was a submarine there would be no contact during these weeks.  
Mac missed him. She missed him more than she anticipated. But she knew these things happened when you were in the military so she didn't complain. She just hoped he would still feel the same about their date when he came back. Because there was one little thing she couldn't get out of her mind. One little thing, actually only three words she had heard just before sleep overpowered her. At least, she thought she had heard them. Or hadn't she and was it only wishful thinking? The words dreams were made off? 

Sunday morning she woke up early. A long day without appointments or obligations stretched in front of her. For a moment she thought turning onto her other side and go back to sleep but she knew sleep wouldn't come. Instead she rolled out of bed, put on her running cloths and left. Outside she hesitated again, the weather was not that nice, chilly and with the threat of rain. But she stepped into her car anyway. 

It was still dusky and the park was almost deserted. She stretched and started to run. One mile, second mile … Vaguely she was wondering why she was doing this, on her own, on this drizzly, foggy day. But she knew the answer. She was feeling closer to him, following their normal routine.  
Behind her she heard footsteps. At least one other runner was brave enough to conquer the weather. She made a left turn, following their normal route. The footsteps were still behind her, slowly nearing.  
Another left turn. The footsteps followed. She tensed her muscles. She was not unprepared if this was someone with other plans than an innocent run.  
Now they were very close …  
"Care for some company, Marine?" a voice sounded behind her.  
Mac came to a screeching halt, almost tumbling over.  
"Harm!"  
He was standing next to her, slightly panting, his flyboy smile firmly in place. She flung herself into his arms.  
"You're back!"  
He nodded and held her close. After a while he said "Yes, arrived yesterday, well, early today at Dulles Airport. Unfortunately it was too late to call you and to be honest, I really needed some sleep. It was a long flight"  
She sighed against his chest.  
"Where have you been?"  
He hesitated; the position of their submarines was not to be disclosed.  
"The Mediterranean," he finally said. "I called your landline this morning but when no one answered I figured you might have gone for a run."  
The air was chilly and they started to walk again.  
"What do you say? Finishing our run first and then I buy you breakfast?"  
She nodded happily. He was back and that was all that mattered.  
They started to run again, in a more moderate pace so they could talk and catch up. But as by agreement neither mentioned the events of at last evening before he was sent off.

When they reached the cars Harm turned to Mac.  
"Your place or mine? I have a change of clothes so if you don't mind me taking a quick shower ..."  
Mac was already nodding.  
"I'll pick up some breakfast on the way," he promised, stepping into his car. True to his word he arrived only minutes after Mac, carrying a bag with two bottles of fresh orange juice and four cream cheese bagels and the bag with fresh cloths.  
Mac was in her bedroom, selecting some clothes to wear. She smiled when she heard the door open and close. Harm placed the bag with breakfast on the table and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. But Mac had other plans. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
"Aren't you coming?" she called him.  
Harm swallowed. This was a clear-cut invitation. He walked over to the bathroom and waited at the door. Mac was already standing under the shower and he could see the contours of her beautiful body. He swallowed again.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes. You wanted to shower, didn't you?" she teased.  
Now Harm didn't waste time anymore. He quickly got rid of his running outfit and slipped inside the shower cabin. 

They sat and had breakfast. But contrary to her habit Mac had preferred tea and it made him wonder. Made him feel guilty as well.  
"Mac, I am sorry. I haven't been thinking."  
Her brows rose to her hairline.  
"Why? Did you do something wrong? Are you sorry for what we did?" At her last words her throat tightened. She didn't want him to be sorry.  
"It's more, what I didn't do."  
Now he had her confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Today I didn't use protection and I didn't think about asking you whether you are protected. And neither did I three weeks ago. I'm so sorry."  
Mac swallowed.  
"Don't take all the blame. I didn't think about it, too. And it was me inviting you."  
"Nevertheless I should have asked."  
They sat quietly for a while  
Then Harm tenderly placed his hand over Mac's abdomen. This was the ten million dollar question.  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Is it possible?"  
Mac nodded, suddenly very nervous again.  
"Yes. My period is late."  
"Did you do a test yet?"  
"No, I … I …" she stammered.  
Harm waited patiently.  
"I wanted to do that test together, And I … I was scared …"  
"That it would be yes?"  
"That too. But also that it would be a no. I want your baby but …" With shivering lips and her eyes full of tears she looked at him  
Harm took her face in his hands, willing her to understand.  
"I said it before but before we know whether you are pregnant or not, I want you to know  
that I love you and that I have every intention to bring our relation to the next level. And the next and next and next, for that matter. I want to date you, propose, be engaged and marry. I want to raise our children together and grow old together. Although that last thing can wait." He looked her in the eye. "Do you get that?"  
Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight.  
"I want that, too. I love you, I love you so much!" She sighed. "I thought it had been a dream, that I just imaged you saying you love me. Because I wanted it so badly."  
Harm smiled and kissed her again.  
"No, it was true. I said it. Now, do we have to buy a pregnancy test?"  
"No," Mac shook her head. "I already bought one."  
She hopped of his lap and headed for the bathroom. When she was back, she handed the little box over to Harm who studied the directions.  
"How late are you?" he asked. "This test requires the woman to be late at least three days."  
"Depending on how I count I'm seven to ten days late," Mac told him.  
Harm frowned; he didn't get it.  
"My cycle is between twenty-nine and thirty-two days," Mac explained.  
"So that shouldn't be a problem." He handed her the little stick and watched her disappear into the bathroom. A few moments later she called him in.  
Together they watched, breathlessly. 

The end

 _Since I didn't know how to proceed, this is it. Will there be a sequel? Maybe, maybe not. You will have to wait. Or give me some suggestions /wink_


End file.
